kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Kat's Inventions
Crushing Boulder Coop Collar Makeshift Communicator Claw Sharpener Rocket Remote Control Kat's Sleep Formula Potion of allergy The evil warrior Megazurg Pencil Sharpener of Doom Electric Machine This was built by Kat to absorb Fishy Frisky Bits but was later stolen by Coop. It appeared in "Don't Give Me No Static". Remote 2 In Hack Attack, Kat "edits" Dennis remote control to make it go evil. Face Scrambler In "One Big, Happy Family", Kat creates a machine to mess up Coop's body, or "scramble his face". Coop soon figures out who made it, and detonated it. Somehow, when they get home, Kat manages to get it back. No one knows how he got it back, especially with Millie next to him 24/7! Poison Kat's most deadly weapon, and almost eaten by Millie. In "One Big, Happy Family", Kat makes Millie's cupcakes poisonous. This was probably a trap for Burt or a way to torture Coop, since Burt told him to sit in the corner on an old bar stool and not move. Watching your nemesis make poison and have your family almost eat it and die, Kat knows Burt and Millie are Coop's only family after something happened to Mrs. Burtonburger and she probably won't be able to find Coop or have Coop find her. Trap In "One Big, Happy Family" Kat makes a trap for Burt and or Coop since if Coop tried to save Burt, Coop would be grounded or if he was too late he would be grounded, but Millie took the bait and Coop rescued her and the tasty cupecakes! Unfortunely Coop was grounded. Locked Storage Cell In Play N'Ice we learn that Kat has a secret cell where he hides all his cat food. The lock to his food cell is voice activated. It was seemingly destroyed when it and the ice castle collapsed on themselves. Plant Growth in Planter's Warp and The Grass Is Always Meaner, respectively. Monster Plant Juice: It can turn plants into monsters. Ingredients include ketchup, mashmallows, and Kat's hairballs. It also smells horrible. Grass growth: It makes grass grow over 7 feet tall! U.F.O Fuel In U.F. Float Kat has an idea to make the families U.F.O. float fly, so he can return home. So he makes proper fuel to go with it. U.F.O Also in U.F. Float Kat turns a parade float into a better looking U.F.O to try and get home. House of Doom In House of Scream Kat ruins the Halloween fundraiser by making all the tricks all too real. Laser/Lightsaber When Kat gets fed up with Coop and Dennis's Ice Castle keeping him out, he creates a laser or lightsaber out of a turkey carver and a flashlight to break in. Rocket 2 Kat had made another rocket in Kid vs Kat vs Christmas, which was designed like Coop's Captain Blasteroid rocket but got electrified accidentally by Coop, when he was connecting the wires for the Christmas lights. Soccer net trap Kat makes this in Something about Fiona from Kat. This is one of Kat's pranking traps as he carved a foot ball to make it only an image from a card board sheet. Explosive Soccer Ball Kat makes an explosive soccer ball on the short Run Coop Run and reappear on Something about Fiona. Disguise In Tickled Pink, Kat disguises Dennis as Millie using a squirrel, a dress and Millie's glasses. Telescope In It's a Rocket, Man, Kat made a telescope out of a glass cup, magnafine glass and Millie's glasses in order to see how the delivery pod with his weapons of doom were doing. Remote 3 In Flea Brains, Kat makes flea-sized mind control robots, and he builts this remote to control all of them. Laser We see this in the Episode Teed Off. Water Swapper Formula In Menace the Dennis, Kat makes a formula to swap water in milk. Rat Laser Kat makes a laser that transforms humans in rats, in Rat a phooey. Kat's Robot This appears in Over the Radar. Kat's Mini Eclipse Maker Kat made this in Kat of Diamonds so he could steal things for his inventions and fishy frisky bits and other cat stuff he likes Telepathy power helmet Kat made a mind control helmet to move heavy objects for a construction of a robot in the episode of season 2 Mind Games. Vapourize laser 1 Kat makes an advanced laser in the episode Swap wrecked. Vapourize laser 2 Kat makes a second laser in the episode Swap wrecked. Steel strike weapons Kat makes a steel propelled fan threat floats and destroys anything within its path. Location Satellite Kat makes this in Under Destruction. Kat weapons of destruction All weapons made by kat in Under Destruction. Umbrella wave A weapon of Kat used by Coop. Missile launcher A weapon of Kat used buy Coop during Under Destruction. Ice ray Kat made this in Under Destruction. Flamethrower Kat made this in Under Destruction. Super Shoes Kat made Coop's light speeds Super Shoes so he could easily find out how many people own either dogs or cats. Kat talc It is seen In the short Katnapped and in russian version katnapped episode is called in the dreams the kat . It is a special powder made by Mr Kat for him. It is used by Coop to enter the dreams of Mr. Kat and ruin. Cybernetic mind control It is seen in It's All in Your Head. This invention is made by Kat. It has used to get a USB key with a super secret data, that controls a kind of satellite lasers, to destroy so many places on earth. Teleport machine Is seen first in "Who's Haunting Who?". It is used to bring the King's army of cats to the Earth. But teleport to it is very difficult. Teleport machine 2 It was shown in episode "Rhymes with Coop", where Kat kommander tried to send rhymes to Earth, because there was a crisis of rhymes on the Catnip. Teleport machine 3 Kat used this machine to send gifts of Valentine's Day from Earth to your girlfriend. It seems to be made of bathtub. Modified control bot Kat made this in who and whos armour Category:Kat Category:Javascript Category:Kid vs kat Category:Kid vs Kat Wiki